Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{18}-2\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {4\dfrac{1}{6}} - {2\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{1}{6}}-{2\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{1}{6}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{1}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{7}{6}}-{2\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{5}{6}$